1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method for an access point (AP) and a terminal for retransmission of a multicast packet in a network including the AP and a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
In using various services and applications using multicast, a packet is transmitted to a terminal through a wireless channel, and therefore, a packet error is determined according to a channel state of the terminal. Generally, in a wired channel environment, it is presumed that almost all packets are transmitted without an error, causing only a difference in transmission rate according to packet paths. Therefore, loss of packets is not much considered. However, the wireless channel causes a packet error, and an error type or pattern is varied. Therefore, a method of correcting the packet error and a feedback method may be determined according to patterns of the packet error. The packet error may restrict a multicast transmission range in the wireless channel.